Una preciosa serenata
by YuriSuteki
Summary: Songfic Draco & Hermy... Draco tiene ke ausentarse un tiempo de Howarts... justo cuando abían superado otro obstaculo... ahora ke los dos reconocieron sus sentimients... ¿Lucius lo sabe?
1. No me ames

"Una preciosa serenata"

Capítulo 1: No me ames

Un joven de cabello rubio platino, más o menos de unos diecisiete años –pues ya era su séptimo curso en el colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería -, clavaba su fría mirada en la muchacha que estaba a su lado, terriblemente angustiada. Ella sollozaba y su respiración era entrecortada, pues cada vez era más difícil contar los latidos de su corazón.

  
_Dime porque lloras…  
De felicidad.  
¿Y por qué te ahogas?  
Por la soledad.  
Di porque me tomas,  
Fuerte así mis manos…  
Y tus pensamientos  
Te van llevando_

-Vamos Granger, no será para tanto –dijo burlonamente el chico, emitiendo una leve risa. Pero Hermione no podía articular siquiera alguna palabra. –Eres una debilucha.

La joven de cabellos castaños y ondulados, tan solo contestó con un sollozo. Uno tras otro.

Ya habían pasado varios y eternos minutos desde que ellos hubiesen entrado en aquella aula solitaria. Estaba completamente vacía, pero la mera presencia de múltiples calderos oscuros, pócimas enfrascadas y adornos de animales extraños, sin olvidarnos de aquella sombría decoración y unas cuantas telas tejidas por arañas, producían una horrible sensación. Las mazmorras. Draco Malfoy –aquel joven que intentaba calmar a la chica –estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

-Ese Potter y esa estúpida Weasley… -masculló el Slytherin. –Cuando consiga salir de aquí, ¡haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por verlos expulsados!

La chica no dijo nada. Todo había comenzado unas horas antes, cuando tras los entrenamientos de quiddich, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley habían planeado un encuentro a escondidas, al anochecer. El buscador y la cazadora de Griffindor se reunieron como habían acordado, a las diez pasadas. Todo iba bien hasta que Hermione y Draco –unos magníficos prefectos de sus respectivas casas –escucharon susurros en el aula de Pociones. Dispuestos a obrar por el bien del colegio Howarts, pidieron amablemente a Harry y Ginny que regresaran a la sala común antes de que alguien pudiese verlos. Hermione, preocupada por sus amigos, se lo rogó. Ellos aceptaron decepcionadamente, cuando el hermano mayor de Ginny, Ron Weasley, apareció súbitamente alarmándolos de que Flich bajaba las escaleras. Ron cerró la puerta de las mazmorras con un fuerte hechizo para que no descubrieran a Hermione o Draco, mientras que ellos subían con la capa de invisibilidad.

-Oh, vamos, Granger –murmuró al percatarse de que Hermione todavía intentaba no llorar. -¿Tienes miedo a la oscuridad?

-No es eso… -susurró tan bajo que Draco tuvo que afinar su oído para escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Acaso te gusta Potter?

-No es eso… -pronunció de nuevo.

-¿Te duele no poder saber el hechizo para abrir la puerta? –apostó esta vez.

-No es eso…

-¿Has bebido alguna poción para no parar de llorar?

-¡¡No es eso!! –gritó ella perdiendo la serenidad.

-¿¡Entonces se puede saber porqué no dejas de llorar!?

-Es que… -comenzó diciendo, sin poder contener los nervios y el sonrojo que se hallaba en su rostro. -… tú… yo… yo te…

-¿Tú me odias? –interrumpió el Slytherin. –Es un sentimiento mutuo.

Ante aquella última frase, las lágrimas que luchaban por salir ya eran demasiadas para poder retenerlas. Hermione dolida, rompió a llorar amargamente empujando al joven, mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón de las mazmorras. Aquel ambiente era realmente tenso. Draco estaba muy confuso, aunque algo se había encendido en su corazón. Un sentimiento extraño… ¿Compasión? ¿Lástima? ¿Asco? No… no era absolutamente nada de eso, ni se le acercaba. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido. Lentamente se acercó a la Griffindor y se arrodillo a su lado, sonriendo ligeramente.

_¡Yo te quiero tanto!  
¿Y porque será?  
Loco testarudo,  
No lo dudes más…  
Aunque en el futuro  
Haya un muro enorme  
Yo no tengo miedo  
Quiero enamorarme…_

-A ver, Granger, ¿Piensas decirme qué ocurre? –intentó mostrar que podía ser tolerante, pero en él era algo imposible.

-No te odio… -murmuró ella, y Draco emitió un bufido. –es solo que… desde hace tiempo, yo… ¡Te quiero!

Después de aquellas sinceras palabras, Hermione rápidamente se llevó la mano derecha hacia su boca, queriendo retroceder en el tiempo para borrar lo que había dicho. Buscó en su memoria algún hechizo que pudiese servirle, pero no encontró nada. Nada de nada. Draco en cambio, no salía de su asombro. Por un desconocido motivo, al joven le entraron unas ganas inimaginables de abrazar el frágil cuerpo de la Griffindor. Ella cogió velozmente la varita de su túnica, recordando el hechizo para modificar la memoria de Malfoy. Nunca antes lo había utilizado, aunque estaba segura de que le saldría bien. Pero antes de poder pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, la mano de Draco la detuvo. Se miraron unos instantes.

-¿Q-qué d-demonios… acabas de d-decir, Granger? –tartamudeó con la mente en blanco, bajando la varita de la chica -¿He oído bien?

-Malfoy… -susurró.

_No me ames  
porque pienses  
que parezco diferente.  
Tú no piensas que es lo justo,  
ver pasar el tiempo juntos._

-¿¡Te has vuelto loca!? Sé que nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos y mis dotes, pero… ¡por lo que más quieras, tú no! ¡Una sangre sucia, no!

-Yo nunca quise…

-¡Ya sé que tu no querías! ¿Has recapacitado sobre lo que me estas diciendo? –gritó él desesperado.

-¡La última persona de la que querría enamorarme eres tú! –chilló ella –Pero… cuando me di cuenta… ya no podía pasar sin pensar en ti…

De nuevo se miraron, ella temblaba demasiado, pues hacía frío y aquella confesión no le agradaba, al contrario que a Draco. Para él había sido una verdadera sorpresa ¡Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza aquel juego! Pero aún así, contempló detenidamente a la chica. Su cabello castaño caía sobre su cara, mojada por miles de lágrimas. Sus ojos miraban tímidamente al suelo, y una de sus manos sostenía la varita.

_No me ames,  
Que comprendo  
La mentira que sería,  
Si tu amor no merezco.  
No me ames  
Mas quédate otro día._

Draco sin poder contenerse y reprimir sus sentimientos, alzó su mano acariciando la mejilla de la inteligente Griffindor. Ella, perpleja y vulnerable ante aquellos ojos grises y penetrantes, se dejó llevar hasta estar a tan solo tres centímetros de los labios de Malfoy. El prefecto de la casa de Slytherin suspiró despacio, antes de que se produjese el roce entre sus labios. Estaba dejándose vencer por algo más fuerte que cualquier apellido y riqueza… ¡Eso era imperdonable! Bruscamente se apartó de la chica llorosa, mirándola extrañado y atemorizado.

-Acaso… ¿No te das cuenta de cuál es mi apellido y cuál es el tuyo? –preguntó éste.

-Tú eres Draco Malfoy –formuló una pequeña pausa –y yo soy Hermione Granger.

-¡Yo soy un Slytherin y tú una Griffindor! ¡Yo soy una sangre pura y tú solo eres… -pero paró en seco al ver la expresión de Hermione. Realmente le había hecho daño con aquello que iba a decir, y sin saber el porqué, calló. Algo que tan fácil había sido pronunciar anteriormente ahora no quería ser dicho –En tal caso… ¿Es que no sabes como soy yo?

_No me ames  
porque estoy perdido,  
porque cambie el mundo,  
porque es el destino,  
porque no se puede…  
somos un espejo  
y tú así serías  
lo que yo de mi reflejo._

-A veces tú pareces diferente de lo que muestras ser… -murmuró.

-¡Yo soy un Malfoy! ¿No te das cuenta? ¿Tengo que escribirlo para que lo estudies con esa tonta cabeza?

-Eres… egocéntrico, egoísta, frío,… -se produjo un incómodo silencio y Hermione avanzó hasta la puerta –y endemoniadamente guapo y… atractivo.

El Slytherin se impresionó ante aquella detallada y acertada descripción. Su padre desde que llegó al mundo lo había tratado fríamente y le había educado como tal. Un Malfoy no podía sentir nada, y menos amor. ¿Es que aquella chica impertinente no lograba entenderlo? Era cierto que él nunca había escogido su destino, quería ser como el resto de los niños de su edad. Quería jugar y divertirse. Quería comprender. Quería amar.

_No me ames  
Para estar muriendo  
Dentro de una guerra  
Llena de arrepentimientos.  
No me ames  
Para estar en tierra,  
Quiero alzar el vuelo  
Con tu gran amor  
Por el azul del cielo._

-Oh, Granger… creo que no serás la primera chica a la que rechazo –dijo pesadamente.

-Ya sabía que dirías eso –adivinó ella, intentando abrir la puerta y buscando algún libro de hechizos que pudiese ayudarla en aquella situación.

-Granger –la llamó y Hermione rápidamente se hizo ilusiones. Se acercó hacia ella y se apuntó a sí mismo con la varita de la muchacha –Bórrame la memoria.

Otro silencio recorrió el aula. Se miraron fijamente y Hermione resignada alzó más la varita. Estaba dispuesta a hacer que aquellos recuerdos se esfumaran de la mente del buscador de Slytherin. Cerró fuertemente los ojos para pronunciar el hechizo, mientras que Draco la observaba. Con sus dedos recorrió cada parte del rostro de la Griffindor, hasta llegar a sus mejillas. Su piel era suave y tersa, que produjo un pequeño escalofrío en él. Notó que la muchacha ardía y seguía apuntándole con la varita.

-Espera –ordenó Malfoy –Quiero pedirte otro favor…

_No se que decirte,  
Esa es la verdad.  
Si la gente quiere  
Sabe lastimar.  
  
Tú y yo partiremos.  
Ellos no se mueven,  
Pero en este cielo  
Sola no me dejes._

-¿Un favor?

-Quiero que también hagas desaparecer los recuerdos de mi infancia. Quiero que borres todo rastro de que mi nombre es Draco Malfoy –el joven posó la delicada mano de Hermione sobre su mejilla, con expresión dolorida –Quiero olvidar mi apellido.

-Malfoy… -Susurró llorando más desesperadamente.

-¡Borra a Draco Malfoy de este mapa! ¡Vamos! –gritó el Slytherin.

-Yo… yo no puedo hacer eso…

-¡La bruja más inteligente de Howarts eres tú! ¡Tienes que saber hacerlo! ¡Hazlo! –chilló sacudiendo su cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No puedo!

-¡Claro que puedes!

-¡Malfoy! Yo no quiero que te vayas…

No me dejes, no me dejes,  
No me escuches  
Si te digo "no me ames"  
No me dejes, no desarmes  
Mi corazón con ese "no me ames"

-Granger… -susurró. –Acabo de rechazar tus sentimientos y aún así… ¿no quieres que desaparezca?

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero seguir viendo a Draco Malfoy! ¡Quiero verle cada día, con su mirada perdida y su sonrisa! ¡Porque sin darme cuenta es así como me gusta! –confesó sonrojada.

Sus miradas se cruzaron fugazmente y el prefecto de Slytherin suspiró hondo. Ahora el gris de sus ojos entornaba un brillo especial. Él limpió lentamente sus lágrimas y haciendo lo que su corazón dictaba, se fue acercando hasta que las caras de ambos estaban más cerca de lo normal. Draco pudo sentir el aliento que desprendía la Griffindor y de nuevo aquel cosquilleo lo invadió.

_No me ames, te lo ruego  
Mi amargura déjame,  
Sabes bien, que no puedo,  
Que es inútil,  
Que siempre te amare._

El tan esperado contacto entre sus labios se produjo. Era lo único que importaba. Aquel sabor de sus bocas, sus manos entrelazadas y sus cabellos revueltos en aquella mugrienta aula. Daba igual el lugar, el momento o quienes eran los responsables de tan frenética pasión. Las siluetas de ellos se movían precipitadamente de un sitio a otro, llevados por el sentimiento que los impulsaba a cometer una locura. Ella era una Granger, hija de muggles. Él era un Malfoy, hijo de magos. Pero eso… ¿Qué importaba?

Él bajó desesperadamente por su cuello, besándolo a cada paso. Sus manos se perdieron en el cabello castaño de Hermione y despacio se dejaron caer sobre el frío suelo.

-¿No juegas? –preguntó débilmente la prefecta.

-¿A qué? –dijo Malfoy, desabrochando la túnica de la muchacha. –Esto no es un juego.

_No me ames  
Pues te haré sufrir  
Con este corazón que  
Se lleno de mil inviernos.  
No me ames  
Para así olvidarte  
De tus días grises.  
Quiero que me ames  
Solo por amarme._

-Malfoy, ¿qué sientes? –preguntó temerosa.

-¿Qué sientes tú?

-¡Ya te lo he dicho! –dijo enfadada, mientras que Draco besaba mejilla.

-Yo… siento lo mismo –confesó el joven, lo que hizo latir más fuerte el corazón de Hermione –Pero… yo te haré sufrir…

-Da igual… yo quiero estar contigo… siempre… -murmuró ella entre beso y beso.

-No quiero verte llorar… ¿está bien?

La Griffindor negó con la cabeza y abrazó a Draco. De pronto, un ruido los sobresaltó de tal modo que cuando se levantaron violentamente Hermione chocó contra la larga mesa. Emitió un grito sordo y el Slytherin colocó su mano sobre los labios de ella. Delicadamente la deslizó hasta detrás de la puerta y en menos de un segundo, ésta se abrió. Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello negro y graso, con ojos vacíos y expresión seria, entró por ella. Era el profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape. Si él veía a Malfoy buscaría la manera de ayudarlo a ir hasta la sala común, pero si estaba Hermione sería diferente. Snape buscó frenéticamente una poción entre las miles que había. Entretanto, el joven aprovechó y sigilosamente condujo a la chica por la puerta y velozmente subieron las escaleras. El profesor se percató de que alguien había y corrió tras ellos. Después de una larga carrera por largos e interminables pasillos, escaleras que no dejaban de cambiarse, llegaron hasta la sala común de Griffindor.

_No me ames.  
Tú y yo volaremos  
Uno con el otro  
Y seguiremos siempre juntos.  
Este amor es como el sol que sale  
Tras de la tormenta,  
Como dos cometas  
En la misma estela._

-¡Hermione!

Era la primera vez que la joven escuchaba salir de la boca de Draco aquel nombre. Su nombre. Sonrió tímidamente y bajó la cabeza. Él la cogió suavemente por la barbilla y besó sus labios tan apasionadamente que a la muchacha se le cayó la varita. Ella rodeo su cuello y él besó su cuello. Ya pasaba media noche y la luna brillaba radiante en el cielo despejado. En el Bosque Prohibido de Howarts se oían extraños ruidos, pero en aquella sala el silencio y la tranquilidad los invadía.

-Mañana quiero verte… -murmuró el Slytherin.

-Mañana me verás –afirmó.

-Me gusta tu cara, es tan bonita… -declaró el rubio.

_No me ames.  
No me ames.  
No me ames.  
No, no me ames.  
No me ames.  
No me ames.  
No me ames._

__

* * *

Comentarios: Soy Xiaoyu!!! Wow!!! Mi primer songfic y fic de Harry Potter!!! Además de la mejor pareja; Draky y Hermy -

La canción que elegí para el primer capítulo (voy a escribir más) se titula "No me ames" (evidente, nu? xD) y es de Jennifer López y Marc Anthony. Sie sie, una canción muy bonita. La canción del siguiente capítulo será "Amar, ¿Lo recuerdas?" de mis queridas Charm! (Aunke solo la canta una….) Una preciosa canción!!!! o

Mm… ¿Qué más? Ah, si! Este es el capítulo más largo de todos mis fics! Y eso que lo escribí en una noche… pensé que no me daría tiempo a terminarlo, estaba inspirada!!

Al principio Drakito se muestra indiferente a la declaración de Hermy (más adelante habrán algunos "Flash Back" de antes de que se declarara) pero no puede resistirse!!! Jujujujujujuju…. (lokura)

Ron, Harry y Ginny son malos… los dejaron solos en las mazmorras… o.oUU…… pk decían ke así no los pillarían… ¬¬U…… y os preguntaréis, ¿Por qué Snape abrió la puerta si estaba cerrada con un hechizo? Aer, ¿¡Snape no es un gran mago!? ¡Supongo que sabrá deshacer el hechizo, nu!? xDDD ke no… ke no…… (conciencia de Xiaoyu: no seas mala, chica… diles la verdad… ¬¬) vale vale…. No hace falta que te pongas de su parte…. Eske la puerta solamente se podía abrir desde fuera…. Ke pena ke Hermione y Draco no la hubiesen cerrado, así quedaba atrapado Snape!!! Jajajaja….. (conciencia de Xiaoyu: ¡Eres muy cruel! Pobre Snape…..snif… ;;) ………. Bah…. Snape me cae bien…. Pero sería interesante…. Bueno… ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Amor, ¿Lo recuerdas?

"Una preciosa serenata"

Capítulo 2: Amor, ¿lo recuerdas?

Después de aquel gran acontecimiento que había ocurrido ¿quién podría dormir tranquilamente? Hermione Granger por supuesto que no.

Tras el último beso del chico que le robaba el sueño todas las noches, al que le agradecía por no dejarla dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas, emocionada dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la cama deshecha.

Todo había sido demasiado confuso desde el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez… ¡Ella jamás hubiera imaginado poder declararse ante él!

Al principio siempre dudó. ¿Enamorarme de Draco Malfoy? ¡Ja! ¡Ni loca! Pero… cuando ellos se cruzaban por el corredor y él clavaba sus ojos en la Griffindor, ella era muy feliz. Tan solo por una mirada suya Hermione daba todo. Su inocente corazón fue atrapado y conquistado por él desde que en un descuido entró en un aula desconocida y lo vio allí sentado. Estaba pensativo y triste, pero en ningún momento lloró. Entonces pareció la persona más fuerte.

El sol pronto se dejó ver, pues de nuevo sus fantasías la habían impedido dormir. Entreabrió sus ojos lentamente, y la silueta de una chica pelirroja hizo que saltase de la cama alterada. Esa muchacha emitió una leve risa y se despidió, pues las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Velozmente la prefecta se preparó lo mejor que pudo y se dirigió hacia los múltiples pasillos. La cabeza le daba vueltas, pero logró llegar a la clase de Encantamientos a tiempo. Antes de poder entrar –pues muchos de los alumnos ya estaban dentro-, una mano se lo impidió. Sobresaltada giró la cabeza esperando encontrar a Harry o a Ron. Pero no fue así. Un joven rubio con el emblema de Slytherin en su túnica la miraba fijamente, curvó sus labios para esbozar una sonrisa y su mano acarició suavemente la de Hermione. Pudo sentir sus dedos entrelazados a los de ella y un enorme sonrojo la debilitó.

_Finalmente oigo tu voz que me dice "ven junto a mi"  
cuando estaba en mi momento peor.  
Ahora puedo verte por fin acercándote a mi  
cierro mis ojos, y espero el roce de tu piel.  
Mi corazón tan triste hasta ayer  
ahora late feliz._

-¿¡Draco!? –gritó.

-Shh… -él se limitó a poner un dedo sobre la boca de la Griffindor para callar las palabras. Balanceó su mirada alrededor y al ver que no había nadie, se dirigió hacia ella –Acompáñame.

"Entonces… entonces… ¿No fue un sueño? Lo que ocurrió la noche anterior… ¿Era tan real como lo que estaba pasando ahora?" Eran los únicos pensamientos que recorrían la mente de la joven.

Malfoy se dirigió hacia un aula donde pudieran estar a solas, lo suficientemente alejada de los alumnos. En completo silencio cerró la puerta y despacio, muy despacio, se acercó hacia su amante. Completamente nerviosa y temblando, Hermione retrocedió unos pasos y él sonrió con un deje de picardía.

-¿Acaso me tienes miedo? –preguntó maliciosamente, posando su fría mano sobre la mejilla de la inteligente chica. –Estás ardiendo… ¿Estás enferma?

-No… -masculló.

-Entonces es que soy yo, ¿verdad? –Hermione tímidamente asintió –Lo sabía…

Tiernamente se acercaron y el Slytherin la besó. Fue lento y dulce, nada que ver con los besos que se habían dado anteriormente. Draco cogió su barbilla y la prefecta sintió una sensación de incomodidad al ver que no apartaba sus ojos de ella. Giró la cabeza, pero con un solo movimiento el muchacho consiguió que quedase sentada sobre una mesa. Él la miraba de tal forma que parecía que intentaba hipnotizarla.

_Dime si tú recuerdas  
la primera vez que nos vimos,  
dime si tú recuerdas  
el primer roce de nuestras manos.  
Aquél fue el primer paso  
de un viaje hacia el amor.  
I love you so!_

-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de esos sentimientos? Me refiero… -intentó explicar Malfoy -¿Cómo sabías que yo te gustaba? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que te hacía sentir vulnerable de mí?

-Mm… Creo que fue… sí… aquella vez yo te vi… aunque no estaba segura… -susurró Hermione para sí misma, esforzando por acordarse.

-Si dejas las cosas más claras, seguro que yo también me entero –reprochó –No todos tenemos la mente que tú tienes, Granger…

-¡No me llames así! –reprendió ella enojada.

-¿Hermione? –apostó el buscador y su compañera asintió orgullosa de su nombre –Está bien, señorita Hermione... ¿Puede contestar a mi pregunta de una vez? –bromeó.

-De acuerdo, señor Draco Malfoy. Te responderé. –hizo una gran pausa –Quizás… ¡mañana!

El rostro del muchacho cambió totalmente y la observó disgustado. Bufó más de una vez y la Griffindor rió entre dientes. Según ella, era divertido hacerle enfadar, pues siempre era él el que llevaba la última palabra y ahora había cambiado. Se levantó muy bruscamente, haciendo que la silla donde había estado sentado cayera al suelo produciendo un atronador ruido. Draco le regaló una de sus frías miradas y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.

_Ahora puedo sentir tu aliento tan cerca de mí,  
aunque estés lejos  
su tibieza llega a mi corazón,  
ahora creo en tu amor sincero, por favor búscame  
en la distancia yo estaré junto a ti.  
Mi mundo que de lágrimas se llen  
tú lo cambiaste de color._

__

-¡Draco! –lo llamó preocupada –No te vayas…

-Solo me quedaré si a la señorita Hermione Granger se le pasa por esa tonta cabeza responder a mi pregunta.

-Está bien, está bien…

La chica no tenía intención de decirle nada, ni siquiera estaba segura de cuando se dio cuenta de que a sus sentimientos por él se le pudiese atribuir el significado de "amor". Entreabrió sus labios cerca de su oído, mientras él esperaba impaciente. Transcurrieron unos segundos inquietantes, pero antes de que pudiese articular cualquier palabra, Malfoy comenzó a besarla en el cuello. El aroma de un elegante perfume que desprendía su cuerpo y el aliento a menta se mezclaron. A pesar de que sus manos eran frías, la joven podía sentir la calidez de su corazón. Ella se descuidó unos momentos y su túnica ya estaba arrojada sobre un antiguo mueble y la camisa que tanto le había costado arreglar, ahora estaba arrugada.

-¿¡Estás loco!? –gritó estupefacta.

-¿Vas a responderme ahora? –preguntó el Slytherin con astucia y pillería.

-¿¡Y si alguien entra!? ¡¡Podríamos ser expulsados!!

_Dime si tú recuerdas  
la primera vez que nos vimos,  
dime si tú recuerdas  
el primer roce de nuestras manos.  
Aquél fue el primer paso  
de un viaje hacia el amor.  
I love you so!_

-Mi padre lo solucionará. ¿No ha conseguido salir de Azkaban? –exclamó orgulloso.

-Pero… -titubeó la prefecta –Lucius Malfoy no querrá verme ni a kilómetros de distancia.

-Entonces estaré contigo –declaró.

-¿De verdad? –preguntó Hermione poco convencida.

-¿Acaso no crees en mi palabra? –recriminó.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y cuando se dieron cuenta, ¡la clase ya había comenzado hacía media hora! Alarmados corrieron hasta la sala de Encantamientos, y silenciosamente intentaron colarse sin que el profesor se percatara. Iban a entrar cuando de pronto –y sin previo aviso –una voz femenina se lo impidió. Atemorizados se voltearon para ver a una mujer de bastantes años –aunque bien cuidada para su edad –que los miraba esperando escuchar una explicación a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Señor Malfoy, señorita Granger. ¿Pueden explicarme que hacen ustedes fuera de clase? –preguntó la profesora McGonagall. Se produjo un silencio sepulcral e intentaron excusarse tartamudeando –Señores, no tengo mucho tiempo que dedicarles, pueden empezar vuestra excusa, y más vale que sea convincente.

-Antes de empezar la clase, profesora, yo… -tanteó Hermione y Draco le ofreció un codazo por su parte.

-Lo que Granger intenta decirle, es que se encontraba en pésimo estado. Al verla me acerqué a ella y cayó desmayada. –dijo con expresión serena, como si todo fuese una realidad. –Me ofrecí a llevarla a la enfermería pero ella insistió en volver a la clase de Encantamientos.

-¿Esto es una broma? –vaciló. El Slytherin negó con la cabeza muy seguro –Ha sido una suerte que usted pasara por el lado de la señorita Granger. Ahora debe ir a al enfermería –ordenó.

-Yo la acompañaré –propuso el buscador de quiddich.

-No es necesario que usted pierda clases, yo misma me encargaré de que la señorita Granger llegue a la enfermería –atajó McGonagall.

-Insisto, profesora.

-Esta bien, señor Malfoy. Pero luego debe reanudar las clases –titubeó la mujer.

-Vamos Granger –pronunció éste fríamente.

_Ya nunca más estaré sola  
porque te tengo a ti._

Los estudiantes se dirigieron hacia la enfermería, deseando que Pomfrey no estuviese allí. Su insistencia se hizo realidad, pues la enfermera había salido a toda prisa en dirección al campo de quiddich cuando ellos estaban entrando. Hermione se sentó incómoda en una de las muchas camas. Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente y la inmovilizó entre las sábanas.

-¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó ella procurando no mostrar sus deseos de abrazarlo.

-¿No lo ves? –emitió una risita –Te he acorralado ¡No puedes escapar!

-Antes casi nos pillan… ¿y aún así quieres exponerte a más peligro? Cualquiera puede vernos aqu

-Oh, vamos, Hermione –sonrió de nuevo, ocultando su mano bajo la camisa de la joven –Te he salvado ¿no? Ahora vas a decirme cuando te diste cuenta de que yo te gustaba…

-…Draco… -la chica produjo un leve gemido, mientras la revoltosa mano del Slytherin recorría su cuerpo. –No sigas…

-¿Quieres que pare? –preguntó él procurando desvestir a Hermione.

-Sí… -susurró poco convencida ante aquel delirio.

-Hermione… dímelo… -suplicó el prefecto.

-N-no pronuncies mi nombre con esa voz… -pidió la Griffindor sonrojada hasta las orejas –no quiero descontrolarme…

-Hermione… mi Hermione… mi preciosa Hermione… -murmuró seductoramente, lo que provocó un inmenso arranque de pasión entre ellos. Ella lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

Los besos se hicieron más intensos y exigentes. Sus alientos mezclados y el cabello castaño de Hermione junto con el rubio platino de Draco. Todo era demasiado bonito. Quizá demasiado irreal.

A lo lejos escucharon algunas voces, que la prefecta reconoció al instante. Lo más rápido que pudo se separó de Draco y se colocó de cualquier manera sus ropas. Él, enfadado ante aquella reacción, intentó de nuevo acorralarla, pero se percató de que alguien había entrado en la enfermería y se apartó bruscamente.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la voz de un muchacho de cabello negro azabache y gafas, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente.

-¿¡Draco Malfoy!? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –gritó el otro chico, remarcando el pronombre personal "tú".

-Harry, Ron… -masculló la muchacha.

-¿Este tipejo te ha hecho algo? –preguntó Ronald Weasley posando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Hermione, situación que provocó unos enormes celos en Draco.

-Cállate Weasley. Vas a pagar por la encerrona de ayer. ¿No te diste cuenta de que tu querida amiga también estaba conmigo? –dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

-Intenté hacer que no os encontraran, pero cuando regresamos a por vosotros las mazmorras estaban vacías. –explicó Harry.

-Creo que ya me encuentro mucho mejor –intervino Hermione –será mejor que caminemos rápido hacia la clase de Herbología o llegaremos tarde.

La muchacha cogió la túnica que no le había dado tiempo a poner y se la colocó sin prisa alguna. Empujó ligeramente a sus amigos hacia la puerta y antes de salir, Malfoy corrió hacia ella. Harry y Ron miraron atentamente –éste último con un deje de enfado –cómo el Slytherin susurraba al oído de su amiga unas dulces palabras. Ella sonrió y se despidió con una agitación de brazos.

_Dime si tú recuerdas  
la primera vez que nos vimos,  
dime si tú recuerdas  
el primer roce de nuestras manos.  
Aquél fue el primer paso  
de un viaje hacia el amor.  
I love you so!_

-¿Qué te dijo ése idiota? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Nada –contestó ella rápidamente.

-¿De veras que "nada"? A mi me pareció que intentaba tirarte los tejos… aunque proviniendo de Malfoy estoy seguro de que es imposible –y rió.

-Te agradecería que te metieses en tus asuntos –protestó Hermione.

Tras aquella corta conversación con sus amigos, la chica se dirigió hacia sus clases siguientes. No prestaba atención a las explicaciones –algo demasiado extraño en la mejor estudiante de Howarts-. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegase la noche, pues su querido Draco Malfoy había acordado un encuentro en un aula vacía.

Las agujas del reloj de la sala común de la torre Griffindor tocaron las nueve y media. Hermione se disponía a salir, cuando una voz impidió que diese un solo paso hacia el exterior.

§○§○§○§○§○§○§

Un rubio estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Slytherin. Su expresión denotaba impaciencia, pero pese a eso no podía dejar de pensar. Pensar en la muchacha de cabello ondulado y castaño que le robaba la razón. Todo era muy extraño, pero quería estar junto a ella. Aunque sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, decidió dejar a un lado su nombre y acudir a aquella cita.

-Malfoy –lo llamó una voz antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta. Él se volteó violentamente y se quedó inmóvil.

-Blaise Zabinni –murmuró éste temeroso. -¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Zabinni –¿Acaso piensas gastarles una broma a esos Griffindor sin mí? –rió endemoniadamente.

-Cállate, Zabinni. –ordenó Malfoy con aires de superioridad –No es asunto tuyo lo que vaya a hacer.

-A si que… ¿Granger? –susurró con malicia y el rubio se detuvo en seco. –Es guapa, no pongo en duda tu buen gusto, pero…

-¿Qué acabas de decir? –interrumpió el rubio entrecortadamente.

-Malfoy, Malfoy. ¿Pones en duda mis dotes para averiguar las cosas? –preguntó burlesco –Todavía no conoces al verdadero Blaise Zabinni.

-¿De dónde has sacado semejante tontería? –masculló –Yo y… ¿la sangre sucia?

-No me subestimes. Lo sé todo. No es necesario que finjas ante mí. Solo te daré un consejo –inquirió Blaise –Yo que tú me alejaría de esa Griffindor ¿Has olvidado tu nombre?

-Sé quien soy, estúpido. ¿Piensas que tengo algún efecto retardado? –dijo sarcásticamente Draco.

-Yo que tú no me enamoraría de esa sangre impura. –declaró –Podrías desheredar toda la fortuna de los Mafoy y no solo eso, sino que…

-No es amor lo que siento –le interrumpió el prefecto.

-¿Estás seguro? Entonces no te expongas al peligro –aconsejó Zabinni.

-Sé lo que hago –afirmó Draco.

-Si te enamoras, te hará sufrir y tú a ella. ¿No te da miedo?

-Miedo ¿a qué? –preguntó curioso –No es amor. Tan solo estoy divirtiéndome un poco. Ahora tengo prisa.

-Malfoy –lo retuvo de nuevo –No lo olvides, puedes hacerle mucho daño. Un daño inimaginable.

-¡Cállate, Zabinni! –gritó enfurecido.

§○§○§○§○§○§○§

-¿Ron? –preguntó la muchacha asombrada.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó éste con curiosidad.

-Pues… -pensó –Voy a hacer la última ronda como prefecta.

-Está bien, yo iré contigo.

-¡No! –gritó Hermione –No quiero quitarte horas de dormir, mejor descansa ¿sí?

-Ir contigo será un placer.

-Ron, te lo agradezco –murmuró –pero prefiero ir yo sola.

-Desde ayer te he notado extraña –confesó el pelirrojo.

-¿Extraña? –repitió la prefecta –Estoy como siempre.

-Ha ocurrido algo con Malfoy en la enfermería, ¿verdad? –adivinó.

-¡Claro que no! ¿¡Con Malfoy!? –dijo temblorosa y nerviosa -¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Era un simple comentario –se disculpó Ron –Ve con cuidado.

Hermione asintió alegre y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde había quedado con Malfoy. Tuvo que esquivar dos veces a la Señora Norris astutamente para que no se percatara de su presencia. Pronto llegó al aula y esperó pocos minutos. No muy lejos una silueta negra la sobresaltó. Ella retrocedió un pasó, aún sabiendo quien era. A medida que se iban acercando uno al otro, se podía escuchar los latidos de ambos. Hermione fue cerrando los ojos y Draco se acercó a sus labios. Se besaron tiernamente.

_Ya nunca más estaré sola  
porque te tengo a ti.  
Ya nunca más estaré sola  
porque te tengo a ti.  
Ya nunca más estaré sola  
porque te tengo a ti._

Draco colocó delicadamente su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, y ésta suspiró hondo cuando se separaron. Comenzaron un juego que el que ganaba era el que consiguiera no apartar sus labios del otro. Despacio se apartaron uno del otro. Mil y un pensamientos recorrieron la mente de Malfoy, y la conversación con Zabinni predominaba en él. No, él no estaba enamorado.

-Granger –la llamó fríamente y ella lo miró confusa –Tengo que aclararte algo. Tú solo eres un juego para mí.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

**Comentarios:** ¡¡¿Cómo le dice eso Draco a Hermy?!! Ke malo… ¿Lo dirá en serio? Jujujujujujuju….. ¿Quién sabe? Me llevó muy poco tiempo hacer este capítulo (comparado con otros fics)

La canción la canta Pili (Charm!) y se titula "Amor, ¿Lo recuerdas?" La elegí por el tema del capítulo, tiene algo que ver. El siguiente capítulo… ¡sorpresa! xDDD

Casi siempre estan a punto de ser descubiertos Dr&Hr. Primero por Snape, después por McGonagall, por Ron y Harry y parece que Zabinni se ha enterado… ¿Cómo? Ni yo misma lo sé… tendrá contactos xD

_OoOoO_

_OoOo_

_OoOoO_

Contestaciones a los RVWS:

**Lialy:** Gracias guapísima!!!! La verdad eske el primer capítulo sí era bastante romántico y quizás… ¿empalagoso? xD digamos ke me encanta escribir esas escenas -

**Sweet-ally:** Gracias!! . !! Pues… ¿Dónde está Snape?…. Mm…. Buena pregunta, sie sie… una pregunta excelente… sobre todo porque ni yo se la respuesta o.oU seguramente se encontró por ahí a Tonks (no sé que pinta ella por aquí, pero me salva del apuro de decir "no tengo ni idea de dónde puede estar") y se fue con ella a tomar "un café nocturno" jujujujuju……. O a lo mejor se encontró a la profesora Trelawney y ella le hizo unas cuantas adivinaciones en su habitación…..jujujuj….. (se nota mucho ke tengo una mente algo salida?? xDDD) era broma era broma… a lo mejor se dio cuenta de ke no había nadie y volvió a su torre… supongo ke será eso.. aunke ¿Quién sabe?

**Idk:** Hi!!!! Em…. Tu review es un poco raro…. Eso del cerdo y la vaca…. No lo pillo o.oU… aunke, gracias de todas formas, aunke no puedas leer mi fic te has molestado en dejar rvw

**A.Fanel Grandier:** Thanks!!! A mi también me encanta la pareja DrHr -- La canción de este capítulo creo ke sí puede ser la que dices de macross, ya ke la cantan las Charm. Es muy bonita!!! Aish, espero ke hayas leido este capítulo y te haya gustado!!!!

**Miss Diggory Krum:** Pues aki tienes la continuación!!! Aunke parece ke hay un pequeño problema entre Dr y Hr… juju…. Claro!!! En cuanto pueda leo tu fic!!! Las historias de James, Lily, Lupin y Sirius me encantan -

**Black Mermaid:** Gracias xika!!! Me agrada ke te encante el primer capítulo!!

**ChoS RiZ:** Gracias gracias!!! Me encanta recibir reviews, sobre todo me hace saber ke el primer capítulo gusta (pk suele ser algo pesado en algunas historias) hasta pronto!!!

Me gusta recibir rvws, a si ke no dudes…

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_ **REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Llorar duele más

"Una preciosa serenata"

Capítulo 3: Llorar duele más.

No. Él no estaba enamorado de aquella muchacha de ojos castaños –al igual que su cabello -. No, jamás se enamoraría, y menos de ella. Sería mejor dejar las cosas claras, no quería que se produjese un gran malentendido que le costase el poco afecto de su madre, pues el de su padre ya lo había perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo (si es que en algún momento lo poseyó). Él era Draco ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Él era Draco Malfoy!

_Olvidame... olvídame...  
ya no quiero llorar...no...  
olvídame... olvídame  
ya no quiero llorar...._

Había recapacitado sobre esta situación, y había llegado el momento de tomar rienda suelta. Debía acabar con aquella locura antes de que fuese peligroso. El Slytherin se separó difícilmente de ella –pues ni él mismo quería hacerlo-. Cuando entre la oscuridad solo se veían dos siluetas, suspiró y tragó saliva.

-Granger –la llamó fríamente y ella lo miró confusa –Tengo que aclararte algo. Tú solo eres un juego para mí, creo que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos.

-¿Q-qué estás d-diciendo? –tartamudeó la chica, asustada.

-¿Es que no oyes bien? –preguntó éste con sarcasmo –Te he dicho, que solo estoy jugando contigo.

Hermione lo miró perpleja. Por más que lo intentaba nos salían las palabras adecuadas de su boca. Intentó preguntarle un "¿Por qué?", pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas. Se volteó rápidamente antes de que Draco pudiese ver las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos.

Como a cámara lenta, el prefecto vio como la muchacha corría en dirección a su sala común. Él se quedó con el corazón en le mano.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le latía tan fuerte cuando estaba con ella? ¿Por qué le hacía tanto daño haberle dicho aquellas palabras? Solo era... solo era... solo era una pobre ingenua. Nada más importante que un juego de niños.

A la mañana siguiente –como todos los martes –a primera hora tendría doble clase de Pociones con Griffindor. Solo le faltaba eso, ¡Ver a Hermione Granger delante de él dos horas! ¿Aguantaría? ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a aguantar? Miraría a otro lugar y no se sentiría culpable.

Caminó resguardado de sus dos inseparables compañeros –no se les podía llamar amigos –Crabbe y Goyle. Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, como de costumbre, cuando alguien chocó con él.

_Tuve un amor sin defectos  
Era perfecto, era amor de verdad.  
Sin previo acuerdo, nada que arreglar.  
No quería perderlo, quería guardarlo que siempre  
Quería que fuera mi amor sin final  
Y mientras tanto me olvidaba de amar  
Harta de esperarme... Te vas_

-¡Eh! ¡Ten más cuidado! –refunfuñó el rubio, viendo quien era, y paró en seco sus palabras.

-¡Mira tú por donde vas! –protestó una muchacha de cabello castaño.

-Granger... -murmuró Draco, con un leve sonrojo.

Hermione lo empujó y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras. Tenía que evitar llorar, sí... ella ¡tenía que ser fuerte! Al igual que el Slytherin, que por más que lo intentaba la imagen de la figura vulnerable y delicada de la chica le venía a la cabeza cada poco. No la había tratado muy bien, puede que no hubiese sido muy considerado. Pero él era así.

Se quedó observando como poco a poco se alejaba, con expresión triste.

-Querido amigo –comenzó diciendo un joven a las espaldas del rubio –te aconsejé que no te sobrepasaras con ella.

-Zabinni –balbuceó –Te advertí que no te entrometieras ¿entiendes? –lo amenazó Draco con una mirada tan llena de frialdad que éste apartó la vista del prefecto.

-Olvídate de ella, nunca estará a tu nivel. –objetó –parece que el que no lo entiende eres tú.

Blaise Zabinni entró en la clase de Pociones, seguido de Draco Malfoy. Éste último estaba confuso. No sabía que debía sentir, pero sí sabía lo que hacer. Debía alejarse de la muchacha antes de acabar como cualquiera de esos muggles en las películas de amor.

Se sentó en la mesa más alejada del profesor –como de costumbre -. A lo largo de la clase Hermione contestó a tres preguntas –ya que el profesor Severus Snape no hizo caso cuando levantaba otras veces la mano -, mientras que Draco la contemplaba disimuladamente.

Al terminar las clases, el Slytherin se dirigió a la biblioteca para terminar un trabajo de Pociones que le habían puesto de deberes ese mismo día. Buscando entre los libros viejos, cogió uno al azar. Y se sobresaltó al ver entre el espacio que había dejado al sacar el libro, a una joven sentada en una de las largas mesas. Ella miraba atenta un libro, mientras apuntaba en un papel pequeñas frases. Era Hermione Granger.

Draco giró la cabeza y se sentó junto a la ventana. El paisaje de invierno, con los copos caer sobre el suelo era reconfortante y tranquilo. Quería dejar su mente en blanco, pero sin embargo, algo le carcomía los pensamientos. Una horrible imagen: el semblante lloroso de la Griffindor.

_Llorar duele más,  
cuando sé que fuí yo  
el que nunca entendi  
Llorar duele más,  
ya que sé que soy la razón  
de lo que nos pasó._

Él no sabía exactamente lo que sentía. Solo podía pensar en ella. Ella le robaba sus sueños desde hacía algunos días. Sabía que fue por su culpa que todo había terminado. Realmente ¿tenía miedo? Quizás... Pero él aguantaba cualquier meta, cualquier objetivo. Para Draco Malfoy nada era imposible. Él era el Rey Slytherin.

La hora del almuerzo pronto llegó. El joven rubio se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, y se sentó en la mesa donde muchos de los Slytherin estaban murmurando cosas. Se acercó y cogió asiento, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, sus dos "gorilas". Durante la comida intentó prestar atención a lo que algunos decían, pero al más mínimo movimiento de aquella muchacha de ojos miel, todo lo que le rodeaba se hacía tan pequeño que ni él ni nadie podrán alcanzarla.

-No, Draco. Quítate a esa sangre sucia de la cabeza. No vale absolutamente nada. Solo es una diversión, nada más. ¡Te mereces algo mucho mejor! –pensó para sus adentros.

-¿Draky? ¿Me estas escuchando? –preguntó Pansy Parkinson al mismo tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos.

-Cállate Parkinson –sentenció tajante.

Intentó no desviar la mirada hacia cierta Griffindor, aunque no se lo ponía nada fácil. En ocasiones ella lo miraba tan persuasivamente que creía que estaba caminando hacia ella. Lo atraía.

_Por no ver que tú eras  
más real que un amor  
Y querer que sintieras  
lo que nunca existió...._

A media tarde entró en la biblioteca, dispuesto a terminar un odioso trabajo de Pociones. Paseó su mirada por la estantería donde se encontraban los libros que precisaba y cogió uno de aspecto antiguo, de color negro grisáceo. Lo ojeó cuidadosamente hasta que finalmente los ojos se le entrecerraban. Ladeó la cabeza de un lado para otro y comenzó a pensar. Pronto se percató de la presencia de alguien más.

-Hermione... -musitó.

El estado de ánimo lo tenía por los suelos, y verla no lo ayudaba para nada. Se giró con brusquedad, dispuesto a irse de aquel lugar. Pero detuvo su paso en seco cuando una oleada de viento produjo una hermosa combinación con el cabello de la chica. Estaba bastante enmarañado, pero en esa circunstancia parecía liso y suave. Ella se levantó despacio y fue hacia la ventana. Era muy amplia, lo que provocó de nuevo que su cabello ondeara con el aire agitado. Se veía preciosa.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie se molestaba en intentar comprender su situación?

-¿¡Malfoy!? –exclamó Hermione alterada.

-¿Algún problema? –preguntó éste arrastrando las palabras.

-Has sido tu el que me has llamado, te escuché.

-Yo no te he llamado, Granger –mintió Draco.

-Lo que tú digas –lo miró desafiante.

-Siempre es lo que yo diga ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta de eso? –dijo irónico.

_Tuve un amor imperfecto  
Con sus defectos de amor de verdad  
Y yo y mi miedo lo dejamos pasar  
Ahora que lo entiendo... te vas..._

El Slytherin tuvo la última palabra. La observó deseando poder tocar su tersa piel, pero no debía. Ella era como un bello amanecer, al mismo tiempo que producía un huracán en su corazón.

-Me voy –objetó ella.

-Espera –la retuvo -¿Te has enfadado por lo de ayer?

-¿Tú que crees? –preguntó sarcásticamente la Griffindor.

Oh, por merlín... ¿Por qué ni siquiera ella podía entender como se sentía? Por mucho que él quisiera, deseara, amara, extrañara, Draco Malfoy debía estar solo, entre las tinieblas de un mundo inventado y la cárcel de su amor. Debía estar solo, desde el principio al fin de su propio destino, cumplir su condena en silencio. Debía estar solo, aún cuantas lágrimas derrabase, su camino era permanecer con aquellos tortuosos recuerdos. Debía estar solo, los besos de aquella muchacha estaban obligados a ser innumerables a su ser. Debía permanecer solo aún cuando el viento sople y las pequeñas gotas dejaran de caer sobre su cabello. Su suerte estaba echada al azar.

-¿Por qué me miras así? –preguntó con un deje de fastidio.

Cuando la veía de lejos era como sumergirse en el inmenso océano, queriendo atrapar un pequeño y débil pez en medio de tantas especies. Por que tan solo con una mirada de aquella chica él entraba en un juego entre agonía y delirio. Quemaba y helaba a la vez.

Pero alguien los interrumpió. Se escuchó el sonido de varios pasos acercarse. Un grupo de Slytherins entraron riendo a carcajadas. De nuevo la rutina. Debía guardar las apariencias y se contuvo.

-Granger, ¿de verdad piensas que me pararía a ver a una simple sangre sucia? ¿Crees que no tengo cosas mejores que hacer? ¿O esperabas que te besara? –rió cínicamente.

-Prefiero besar a un muerto o a una asquerosa rata antes de que a un hurón como tú –esta vez era ella la que reía.

-Lo mismo digo, antes muerto que besarte.

-¡Draco! –lo llamó uno de aquellos Slytherins -¿Qué haces con esa sangre sucia?

-Ella pensaba que dije su nombre –en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa diabólica y burlona. –Le estaba aclarando que antes me acuesto con la profesora Trelawney que pronunciar su asqueroso nombre.

-Si pronuncias mi nombre se ensuciaría por tu estúpida voz.

-Cállate, Granger –le ordenó él.

-¿Por qué no pruebas y te caes de la escoba en un partido de quiddicht? Creo que nos harías un gran favor a todos –objetó Hermione furiosa.

-Venga, Draco. Nosotros vamos a la sala común, no tardes –comentó uno de los Slytherins riendo por la disputa.

Los dos chicos se fueron riendo ruidosamente. Cuando quedaron solos, Hermione le dedicó una mirada de odio y una sonrisa de victoria. A pesar de sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy, pudo discutir perfectamente con él. Porque ahora sentía un gran resentimiento hacia él.

-Eres un ser repugnante –dijo la chica.

-Y tú una sangre sucia sin remedio –repuso Draco.

-Tú eres un niño de papá y un malcriado, que no sabe hacer nada por sí solo.

-Parece que la rata de biblioteca quiere pelea –rió.

-Me encantaría discutir contigo, pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer, asquerosa serpiente –Hermione lo empujó hacia un lado, y el Slytherin estalló.

-¿¡Cosas con el pobretón Weasley y el cara-rajada!? –espetó con un deje de enfado.

-Por lo menos tengo amigos.

-Considérate afortunada por poder tener amigos, aunque cualquiera aguanta a una tonta que solo sabe molestar.

Estaba completamente que ardía de furia, ¿prefería estar con esos perdedores antes que con él? Pero... ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pensando!? Ella solo era una sangre sucia, hija de muggles. No, no estaba celoso. Jamás. Pero no pudo seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos, aunque solo fuera una diversión la necesitaba cerca. Entonces se olvidó del resto de la gente. Se olvidó de todo, y la besó. Al principio ella opuso una gran resistencia, pero con el tiempo fue tomando rienda en aquel lento y dulce beso. Sentía como las manos de Hermione se apoyaban cómodamente sobre su pecho, arrugando la túnica de él. Se perdieron en un fuerte abrazo, y de nuevo se besaron más apasionadamente. Pero sin previo aviso, Draco recibió una fuerte bofetada por parte de ella.

Dolía.

Lastimaba.

La mejilla y el corazón.

__

_Y ahora sé que te amé,  
me doy cuenta y ya no te tendré  
Pues ya... te vas..._

-Malfoy... ¿recuerdas?... antes muerto que besarme. –pronunció Hermione paulatinamente, con voz trémula.

Tras aquellas palabras se alejó lentamente.

Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se frotó la nuca, haciendo ademán de incomprensión. Suspiró hondo y fue hasta la sala común de Slytherin.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Acaso a ella no le gustaba? ¿Por qué rechazó aquel beso?

Se sentó junto a la chimenea y observó como el fuego quemaba la madera. Lenta pero cruelmente a su vez. Los troncos estaban condenados a sufrir y ser torturados antes de que su hora llegase. Lo mismo le pasaba a él.

Se había dado cuenta de algo que le corrompía entero. Era como un virus dentro de su cuerpo, que muy despacio iba infectado cada órgano, cada gota de sangre, cada pedazo de piel. Todo. Quizá... ¿Era amor?

_Y el dolor tendré que soportar  
¿por cuanto tiempo más?  
Uhh... porque te alejas hoy que me dejas...  
mi amor....mi amor...  
Olvídame, olvídame..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

**Comentarios:** Uish!!! Esta canción es de Kalimba (Llorar duele más) otra preciosa canción -- Draco no quiere reconocer lo que siente por Hermione... juju... en el próximo capítulo Draco se irá de Howarts temporalmente y Hermione quedará solita, snif...........

A lo mejor tardo un poco en escribir el siguiente capítulo... todavía tengo dudas en elegir la canción, la duda está entre: Es preciso detenerse (Yaire), La soledad me matará (Fey) y Azúcar amargo (Fey) Aquí os pongo un pedacito de cada una y me aconsejáis...

_oooooooooo_

**Es preciso detenerse:**

A veces es preciso detenerse  
Razonar y al estar frente a la verdad  
No dejarse desmayar …  
Me he permitido amarte  
Y en cuerpo y alma entregarme  
No lo has decidido tú …  
Fui yo quien decidió seguir tu luz  
A conciencia de que se podría apagar  
Decidí afrontar la oscuridad.

**La soledad me matará:**

Antes de ti no hay antes y el después  
Es un vulgar barco de papel  
Que viene y va por la piel del mar  
Sin voluntad...perdido ...

La soledad me matara  
Espero y se que no vendrás  
Si llamo dicen que no estas  
El mundo es un infierno gris.

**Azúcar amargo:**

Algo quieres esconderr  
que no se qué es  
y ya me hace daño ...

Eres azúcar amargo  
un ángel, un diablo  
maldito embustero  
sólo siento, que te estoy perdiendo

_oooooooooo_

Bueno.... Esos son unos trozos... aquí las contestaciones a los **RVWS**:

**Kire:** Gracias!!! No sabía que este fic enganchara... me alegra que pienses eso!! Y espero ke no dejes de leerlo!!

**Zck Potter:** Otro saludo para ti y gracias por tus animos!! (Así cualquiera se pone a escribir, jeje) Y sí, corté el capítulo en lo más interesante, jujujuju, esa era mi intención desde el principio, aunque en este capítulo no lo acabé en lo más interesante. Intento elegir las canciones que se ajusten más, y sobre todo ke sean bonitas - claro ke me gustaría hablar contigo! Mi msn es si kieres agregame, yo te agregaré cuando me conecte!

**Lyaly:** Wola wapísima!!! Te dije que mañana publicaría el siguiente capítulo, pero lo he hecho antes! Juajuajua. Lo corté ahí a propósito, Hermione solo es un juego para Draco. Si si. (...) Gracias por tus tres reviews iguales!!! XDDDDD cuando en tus reviews escribes lo que te pongo al final de la contestación, siempre se corta el mensaje.... A mi me pasó muchas veces T.T (es este símbolo: . )

**Sweet-ally:** WolAAAAaaaa.... (eco eco) !!!!!!!! Sie sie... ya se que fue muy cruel eso ke le dijo... lo sé lo sé... pero no tenía opción (excusas baratas) Lo de que Draco le susurra cosas a Hermione delante de Harry y Ron, pues... supongo que ellos pensarán que es una amenaza (en ese caso, yo también kiero ke me amenace !!!) Por cierto... gracias por tus animos!!! Eres muy buena ;o;

**Black Mermaid:** Hola!! Pues ¿Cómo le dice eso? Muy sencillo, abriendo la boca y articulando las palabras.... (es broma, es broma) pues es ke Draco no quiere aceptar sus sentimientos y quiere alejarse de Hermione antes de que se enamore perdidamente (aunque creo que ya está consiguiendo enamorarse hasta el final)

**Lira Garbo:** Gracias guapísima!!!! Me encanta recibir rvws dándome ánimos... me inspiran. Las cosas entre ellos las aclararé en el próximo capítulo, espero ke lo leas! Un beso!!!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _**REVIEWS**!!!!!!!!


	4. La soledad me matará

"Una preciosa serenata"

Capítulo 4: La soledad me matará.

_«Primero corresponde a mi declaración y después dice que tan solo es un juego, pero me besa ¿Conclusión? ¡Soy tonta! ¡Tonta, tonta, tonta y tonta! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Él nunca me tomaría en serio.»_ Esos eran los pensamientos que hacían viajar a la joven castaña a un mundo desconectado del resto de sus amigos y profesores. Siempre que cerraba los ojos podía transportarse a ese extraordinario mundo donde todo estaba claro. Solo había una verdad al sufrir de aquella agonía.

De nuevo la rutina diaria, Hermione Granger se levantó algo somnolienta ya que no había podido dormir la noche anterior. Dos o tres horas había conciliado el sueño. Se dirigió a la Biblioteca antes de ir a desayunar, estaba demasiado dolida para toparse con la mirada de él que evitaba a toda costa cruzárselo en cualquier sitio.

_Antes de ti no hay antes y el después,  
es un vulgar barco de papel  
que viene y va por la piel del mar,  
sin voluntad...perdido  
_

Él la odiaba. Quería hacerla sufrir. De eso estaba completamente segura. No caería en su trampa, a pesar de que todas las noches se muriera por estar con él.

Ojeó un libro rápidamente. No era de su agrado, demasiado aburrido. Cogió otro, y otro, y otro, hasta que se cansó de esperar a que los Slytherins abandonasen el Gran Comedor y decidió ir a comer algo, a pesar de que no tenía el más mínimo apetito. Estaba casi vacío, tan solo había dos personas en la mesa de Griffindor y una en Ravenclaw.

Cuando terminó de beber su taza de leche, dijo «adiós» a los profesores con la mano, que todavía comían y hablaban animadamente, retirándose del Gran Comedor. Miró por última vez la sala y dio un paso, pero fue detenida por el maravilloso y musculoso cuerpo de un joven. Hermione retrocedió asustada de sus propias emociones, pues sin verle la cara podía oler su aroma. Su dulce y ácido aroma.

-Mira por donde vas, Granger –pronunció arrastrando las palabras la fría voz de un Slytherin rubio.

-Mira tú por donde vas, hurón –reprochó ésta evitando ver directamente a sus ojos grises.

-No deberías hablarle así a alguien superior a ti.

-Tienes razón, sí tengo respeto por «alguien superior a mí»–dijo la chica poniendo especial énfasis en las últimas palabras. –Eso implica que a ti no te tengo nada.

-Granger, Granger... parece mentira que seas tan molesta.

-Hablas como si tú fueses alguien agradable –respondió Hermione con el mayor sarcasmo posible.

_Se que por las paginas del ayer  
En algún sitio debió ser  
Que perdí el tren de la buena suerte  
_

Lo veía, lo observaba, lo miraba, lo examinaba. Estaba tan cerca, y sin embargo tan lejos...

Nunca había querido reconocer sus sentimientos, pero ¡Por las barbas de merlín, eso era imposible! Intentó olvidarlo, pero cada vez que su nombre salía de la cabeza de ella, a los pocos segundos volvía con más intensidad. Era una tortura. Y ahora él... sólo sabía insultarla y ser desagradable.

Lo apartó de un empujón y caminó hacia la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, comenzaba dentro de cinco minutos y sino apuraba llegaría tarde.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te habías metido? –preguntó preocupado Ron –La clase está a punto de empezar y tú...

-Ron –lo interrumpió Harry susurrando al oído de su amigo. Le señaló con un ligero gesto la cara de la Griffindor y lo comprendió. Mejor no la regañaba, ella parecía cansada y... frágil.

El día transcurrió como todos en los dos días anteriores. Largos y aburridos. Al anochecer y cuando todos hubieron dormido, se recostó en su cama, removiendo su cuerpo pesadamente entre las sábanas. No podía dormir. Se sentó y llevó sus manos hacia las sienes. Las masajeó unos segundos.

-Draco... -musitó entre la oscuridad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar inconscientemente de sus ojos. Necesitaba verle. Esa sonrisa burlona y su mirada intensa. Lo precisaba. No podía estar viviendo aquel delirio por mucho más tiempo. No, no más tiempo. Tenía que deshacerse de esos pensamientos, y de las ideas en las que Draco Malfoy, su Draco, podía estar regocijándose en la cama con otra en esos instantes. No, no quería que la cambiase por otra. A pesar de que ella era una sangre impura, su corazón tenía los más puros sentimientos.

Pero... ella no quería que el Slytherin estuviese con otra. No, no quería. Era muy egoísta por su parte pensar eso, pero no lo podía evitar, era lo que sentía. ¿Qué haría en esos momentos? ¿Dormir? ¿Susurrar palabras bonitas al oído de otra? ¿Leer? ¿Perderse en sus pensamientos?

_¿Quien ocupa el sitio que tuve yo?  
¿Por quien respiras quien es quien hoy?  
Te quita el sueño y te hace volar  
Tu mente a todas horas  
Soy como una esponja vacía  
Soy la luz que apenas brilla  
Voy sin ti...sin animo a la deriva_

Si tan solo él no hubiese jugado con ella, o simplemente rechazar los sentimientos, sería más fácil. Pero lo que estaba viviendo era un auténtico infierno. A veces se cruzaban y percibía que él la miraba con dulzura y su toque amargo en los ojos, pero otras, él le dedicaba una asquerosa sonrisa de superioridad. Esa sonrisa que tanto amaba.

Pero ahora... ¿Quién le calla? ¿Quién le cambia? ¿Quién le calma? ¿Quién le cansa? ¿Quién le quita? ¿Quién le carga? ¿Quién le canta? ¿Quién... le ama? ¿Quién? ¿Quién?

Ella deseaba poder aferrarse a ese chico, pero tan solo en los sueños su anhelo podía cumplirse.

Lo necesitaba para vivir, para respirar, para caminar firmemente y para no derrumbarse. Mirar al frente y oponerse al dolor.

Cada mañana se despertaba y abría la ventana dejando que el viento rozase su piel. A cada lugar al que se dirigía lo buscaba con la mirada. Se ahogaba si no lo veía. Pero cuando por fin lo encontraba, su respiración se entrecortada y era peor. Debía rehuir y esconder sus alocadas ideas. Estaba cansada de tantos juegos, cansada de tanta soledad.

_La soledad me matará.  
Es una jaula de cristal,  
no me consigo acostumbrar.  
Es otra la ciudad sin ti. _

Aunque su camisa blanca hubiera sido ensuciada por las lágrimas, podría limpiarse. Pero su sangre no. La sangre que los separaba. Él era un importante sangre limpia y ella solo era... una pobre sangre impura.

Ella deseaba poder aferrarse a ese chico, pero tan solo en los sueños su anhelo podía cumplirse.

Sin él no era nada.

Las gotas de lluvia empequeñecían comparadas con las lágrimas de ella, ahora produciendo un llanto ahogado entre sus sábanas.

Se sentía tan perdida y vacía sin él... las estrellas podían oír su llanto, pero él sol siempre secaba sus lágrimas. No debía llorar. No por él. Ni una lágrima derramaría en el día, solamente la noche era testigo de su sufrimiento. Su secreto estaba a salvo con la luna.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-...Mione... Hermione... -se escuchó una voz tierna.

-¿Ginny? –susurró ella frotándose los ojos.

-¡Vamos, levántate! ¡Hoy es la excursión a Hogsmeade!

-¿Hogsmeade? –repitió bostezando. –Esta vez ir vosotros solos.

-Pero Hermione...

-Quiero dormir, no insistas –sentenció volteándose y agarrando fuerte la sábana.

La pelirroja suspiró. «Nunca cambiará» pensó.

Todos se habían ido ya, solamente quedaban en Howarts algunos alumnos –pocos, para ser exactos –y otros tantos profesores. La chica se levantó con los ánimos por los suelos. Miró su reflejo en el espejo todavía empañado por el vaho del agua caliente, y se dio cuenta de que tenía un aspecto horrible. Hizo algunas muecas, pero con ninguna de ellas conseguía ocultar lo que sentía.

Fue hacia la Biblioteca antes de almorzar, quería repasar los deberes de Pociones y Transformaciones para el día siguiente. Se sentó algo alejada de las inmensas estanterías, junto a una ventana de tamaño considerable. Respiró hondo y se sentó allí, cerrando los ojos. Esa noche tampoco había dormido bien.

De pronto una chica de Hufflepuff pasó por allí y Hermione la detuvo con el brazo.

_La soledad me matará.  
Espero y se que no vendrás, _

_si llamo dicen que no estas.  
El mundo es un infierno gris_

-Perdona –dijo la castaña. -¿Sabes quienes no han ido a Hogsmeade?

-Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Cho Chang y su amiga... -pensó –ahora no recuerdo su nombre. Creo que nadie más.

-¿Nadie más? ¿Estás segura?

-¡Ah! También se quedó en Howarts un Slytherin... -la cara de la prefecta se iluminó, esperanzada. –Blaise Zabinni.

-Ah... entiendo... -murmuró.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara...

-Si, estoy bien.

Con un movimiento de mano se despidió y de nuevo se sentó junto a la ventana. Se sentía la chica más desafortunada del mundo, él se había ido.

Volando en un espacio imaginario, creía haberse perdido entre los meteoritos y los cometas que pasaban a gran velocidad. Sola, estaba completamente sola.

Sabía que los sentimientos de él estaban dispersos en varias personas. Amistad, cariño, odio, comprensión, etc. Ella no quería ser dueña de su amor, no pedía algo tan grande. Solo quería tener su propio rincón –por muy pequeño que fuese –en el corazón de Draco.

-Draco... -suspiró.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger? –preguntó con burla una voz fría a su espalda.

Ella se giró con el corazón en la mano, y ahí estaba él, Draco Malfoy, con su cabello rubio platinado y su sonrisa deslumbrante. Él se acercó cada vez más a ella. No podía resistir la tentación de rozar sus labios, pero no debía hacerlo. Se observaron unos instantes. Lo vio en sus ojos. Lujuria.

-Te odio –masculló la Griffindor.

-¿De verdad me odias? El otro día no decías lo mismo.

-Tú tampoco. Yo he cambiado mis sentimientos –mintió la chica.

-Hermione, Hermione –murmuró él -¿No ves que es inútil que mientas?

-No miento –repuso.

-Está bien, como prefieras, ocultas la verdad.

-Y tú... ¿acaso eres sincero conmigo?

El chico adquirió una expresión que ella nunca había visto en él, tristeza y asombro. Los latidos de sus corazones eran intensos y a veces, secos. La muchacha se sonrojó levemente, pero Draco lo notó y emitió una risa. 

_Pétalos de rosa en mi diario  
Par de corazones flechados  
Un mechón de tu pelo rubio  
Mil fotografías viejas  
Es lo que el amor ha dejado atrás  
Todos lo notan estoy mal  
Soy una extraña en mi propia ropa  
_

Mil vueltas en una noria que sube y baja... ¡Ya estaba harta de tanto pensar y esperar! Necesitaba besar sus labios a toda costa. Sí, a pesar de que como un juego la tomase, si resistía a cada caída algún día podría lograr ser algo más en la vida de él. Aceptaría ser un simple y divertido juego para él, aunque tuviera que compartirlo con otras no se echaría nunca atrás. Ya lo había decidido, no quería vengarse, tan solo disfrutar del último curso. Después de acabar su estancia en Howarts trabajaría para el Ministerio de Magia y quizás conocería a un apuesto y encantador hombre que esté dispuesto a dárselo todo. Pero por ahora, haría cualquier cosa por intentar conquistarlo. Aunque eso conllevase a un cambio radical.

Estaba completamente decidida. Lo intentaría por última vez, arriesgaría todo lo que le quedaba, apostaría su corazón.

-¿No has ido a Hogsmeade? –preguntó interesando, rehuyendo la pregunta.

-No –contestó Hermione secamente.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y ella no aguantó más. Se colgó suavemente de su cuello, acariciándolo con delicadeza y tomó sus labios. Los besó lenta y tiernamente. El Slytherin no salía de su desconcierto, pero de algo estaba seguro, el rubor de sus mejillas se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia. Apoyó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella, quien al separarse lo miró maliciosamente.

-¿Y esta actitud? –interrogó intentando alejarse, para no caer en la tentación de besarla. Se veía tan bonita...

-No te disgustó –declaró satisfecha.

-Claro que me disgustó –hizo una mueca de asco, pero ni siquiera él sería tan tonto de creérselo. –Pero fue tan repentino que no me dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-¿Entonces prefieres a la chica mala?

-De ti no prefiero nada –dijo tragando saliva.

-¿Y tú, precisamente tú, me llamas mentirosa?

Aquella situación estaba sobrepasando el límite. ¿¡Como podía hacerle eso Hermione Granger!? Estaba desquiciado por besarla, tocarla, amarla, pero no debía. Tenía que olvidarse de ella, pero no se lo ponía nada fácil. La separó bruscamente y miró a otro lugar, mientras que la joven estaba totalmente avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer. Nunca se hubiera creído capaz de poder hacer algo así, pero había dado resultado, él estaba nervioso.

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces!? –gritó furioso, y ella retrocedió dos pasos quedando contra la pared. -¡Te dije que no me interesas! ¿Acaso no oyes?

La prefecta bajó la mirada y sollozó. Sus mejillas entornaban un color sonrosado, ahora bañado en lágrimas. Se las limpió antes de que el Slytherin pudiese bromear al respecto. Hacía tan solo unos minutos tenía un motivo firme, pero toda esa seguridad en sí misma se esfumó. Nunca daría resultado ningún plan. Él jamás sentiría nada por ella.

-¡A mí no me importa ser tu juguete! –chilló ella desesperada.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Quién querría tener un juguete como tú?

Draco paró en seco al ver la reacción de ella, la contempló dolorido, no había querido pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero estaba en apuros y no tenía otra escapatoria. Al ver las lágrimas de la muchacha, se hirió a él mismo. Su corazón se rompió en diminutos pedazos, había hecho llorar a la chica a la que más había querido en el último tiempo en Howarts. Lentamente colocó una mano sobre la barbilla de ella, haciendo que lo mirase a los ojos.

Se sentía hipnotizada, prisionera, encarcelada de esos ojos grises. Cada vez el aliento de Malfoy estaba más cerca, sus manos se colocaron en la cintura de Hermione y ella todavía confusa, sollozó por última vez. Él la besó primero despacio, pero el beso fue tomando fuerza y pasión. Sus labios sedientos no querían separarse. En ese beso se mezclaron varios sabores y sensaciones agradables, pero también poseía un toque amargo causado por las lágrimas.

_La soledad me matará.  
Es una jaula de cristal,  
no me consigo acostumbrar.  
Es otra la ciudad sin ti_

Ya nada podía ocultarse, los dos se quería con locura. Draco la atrajo más hacia sí apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho, sin permitir que se alejase de su lado. Deseaban estar así siempre, sin ningún obstáculo, juntos. Con dificultad se separaron, jadeando.

-Todo empezó cuando te vi en el expreso de Howarts. Pensé «El estúpido hurón ha cambiado mucho, pero no logró ocultar su arrogancia.» Te veías muy distinto, y sin querer reconocerlo me parecías guapo. Días después, cuando estabas acompañado por muchas chicas, no podía dejar de maldecirlas. Me convencí a mí misma de que yo no quería estar ahí, solo que parecían perros detrás de ti. Cada vez que te veía quedaba embobada por tus ojos. –Hermione hizo una pequeña pausa en su relato. –Pero todos mis sentimientos se confirmaron en Octubre. Llegaba tarde a Encantamientos, por lo que decidí correr, y tropecé contigo. Tú no parecías el mismo, tan solo bajaste la mirada y seguiste tu camino. Me extrañé demasiado, y como una curiosa te seguí. Te encontré rápido, pues estabas en un aula cercana. En tus manos había un pergamino, y tenías expresión de dolor.

-En ese pergamino mi padre me explicaba cada detalle de la enfermedad de mi madre. –emitió una risa herida y la Griffindor acarició su mejilla.

-Nunca pensé que Draco Malfoy podría estar sufriendo, parecía tan absurdo... pero era cierto.

-Arrugué el pergamino y apareciste tú. –continuó Draco, riendo al recordarlo. –Dijiste que habías perdido tu pluma favorita.

Flash Back

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Granger? –preguntó un joven rubio evitando mirarla, pues estaba demasiado dolido y ella podría notarlo.

-He perdido mi pluma. –se excusó.

-Coge otra, ¿Acaso la sabelotodo solo tiene una pluma?

-Esa me gustaba. –hizo ademán de buscarla.

-Aquí no está, lárgate. –ordenó Malfoy.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó ocultando inútilmente su preocupación.

-¿Te importa? –sonrió irónico.

-Claro que no ¿Por qué debería importarme lo que una serpiente como tú sienta?

-Si encuentro tu pluma te la daré, pero ahora vete.

-¿Draco Malfo siendo amable? –se le escapó una carcajada. –Claro que no me voy, esto no se ve todos los días.

-A ver Granger... ¿Cómo te lo explicó? ¡Déjame solo! –gritó furioso acercándose a la chica.

Flash Back end

-Entonces comprendí que tú también tenías sentimientos.

El chico no respondió, tan solo la besó de nuevo. Días atrás habían anhelado tanto esos besos... dulces, locos, suaves, apasionados. El Slytherin mordió seductoramente el labio inferior de la castaña, y ella gimió bajito. Se separaron hasta quedar a dos centímetros de distancia.

-No me importa ser un juego. –confesó la prefecta, olvidándose de su orgullo.

-Tú no eres... -pero el rubio no pudo terminar la frase, pues los pasos de alguien los sobresaltaron.

No tuvieron tiempo a reaccionar, ni siquiera se molestaron en alejarse lo más posible uno del otro. Se quedaron ensimismados observando con atención la persona que se aproximaba. Draco dejó caer su mano de la nuca de ella. Ante sus ojos apareció la silueta de un moreno con ojos verde intenso.

-¿¡Zabinni!? –exclamó el Slytherin ahora alejándose de la chica.

-El mismo ¿Una foto? –preguntó burlón.

-Desaparece de aquí, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado insultando a Granger?

-Sí, lo veo. Muy ocupado. –rió –¿Me ves cara de tonto?

-También tienes cara de mono. –comentó Hermione y el prefecto sonrió.

-Tu sentido del humor no te salvará, Granger. Lucius Malfoy no acepta bromas.

Blaise salió de la Biblioteca triunfal.

-Esta noche en la sala de trofeos. No faltes. –susurró Draco al oído de la chica.

Ella se estremeció. Vio como el Slytherin sonreía con picardía y se distanciaba de ella para salir por donde segundos antes había pasado Zabinni.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa con la llegada de la noche ¡Por fin había ocurrido un milagro! Sus ruegos y súplicas habían formado una realidad. Aunque solo fuese un juego para él, estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

_La soledad me matará.  
Espero y se que no vendrás,  
si llamo dicen que no estas  
y todo me parece gris._

Solo había pasado una hora desde su encuentro en la Biblioteca y ya lo extrañaba. Suspiró hondo, estaba muy nerviosa y alterada por los besos de su amante.

Cuando por fin cayó la noche, sonriente se dirigió hacia la sala de trofeos, donde su encuentro con Malfoy quedaría sellado dentro de poco. Esperó y esperó. Ocho. Nueve. Diez. Once... ya era media noche, y el rubio no daba señales de aparecer. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Y si... ¿Lo habrían descubierto? ¿Quién? ¿Blaise Zabinni?

Todo eran preguntas y más preguntas en su mente, pero no hallaba ninguna respuesta. Se recostó en sus piernas, abrazarse a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Y si tal vez todo había sido una absurda broma?

No quería darle más vueltas, por lo que intentó dejar su cabeza en blanco y se calmó. Seguro que todo era parte de su imaginación.

Se quedó dormida.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¿Luz? Eh... pero si es de noche... ¿de dónde viene esa luz? _

Hermione abrió los ojos y dio un brinco. Se inmovilizó al ver los rayos del sol filtrarse entre las rendijas de las ventanas de la Sala de Trofeos ¡Ya era de día! ¡Había estado toda la noche esperando por él!

Por él... Draco Malfoy... él... no había aparecido.

Un sentimiento de rabia la invadió, aunque quizás también preocupación. Corrió a la sala común. Perfecto. Nadie estaba despierto todavía.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

-¡Eh, Hermione! –la llamó la voz de su amigo entrando en el Gran Comedor.

-¡Ron, Harry!

-¡Hermione! ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? –preguntó Harry.

-Verás... estuve estudiando en la Biblioteca, los exámenes de este año son mucho más difíciles.

-Claro... debimos haberlo supuesto –se burló Ron.

Los tres amigos desayunaron animadamente, aunque puede que ella fingiera todas sus sonrisas. Pero el pelirrojo y el moreno no parecían percatarse, y si ya se habían dado cuenta no querían sacar el tema. Sabían que le dolería hablar.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por lo horrible que resultaba ver al Slytherin tan cerca, y sin embargo... tan lejos. De vez en cuando se miraban con complicidad, pero ella todavía estaba molesta. Necesitaba una explicación.

Consiguió escabullirse de entre sus compañeros, aunque no le era nada fácil aproximarse más de dos metros a Draco. Lo intentó tres veces, pero todas ellas falló. En la primera, apareció Parkinson antes de que pudiera decirle nada. En la segunda sus amigos fueron los que impidieron que el acercamiento se produjese. En la tercera vez los dos se cruzaron, pero la profesora McGonagall los envió cada uno a sus clases. Pero a la cuarta vez, consiguió que intercambiaran al menos varias frases.

-¿Qué quieres, Granger? –preguntó pesadamente el prefecto, algo cansado y... diferente.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?

-¿Tú que crees? ¿Esperaste mucho ayer, sabelotodo? –rió con crueldad.

-¿En serio creíste que iría? –esta vez fue ella quien sonrió –No soy tan estúpida de caer en tus trampas una y otra vez. Pasé toda la noche hablando con Ron.

_-Estúpida comadreja_ –pensó, y siguió en voz alta –Seguro, Granger...

-En todo caso, quiero que sepas que tengas cuidado, no me caen bien los hurones como tú.

-¿Me amenazas?

-Tómalo como quieras.

-Que molesta eres, Granger... -masculló.

Ella había perdido toda su dignidad el día anterior diciendo aquellas cosas tan sinceras, no estaba dispuesta a ser pisoteada. Claro que no. Tenía que odiarlo, con todo su corazón. Lo odiaría. Lo conseguiría. Era una Griffindor en corazón y alma.

-No pienso perder más el tiempo contigo –anució Draco.

-Como si tuvieras mejores cosas en las que pasar el tiempo... aguantar a esos dos gorilas y a Parkinson.

-¿Celosa?

-Claro que no –dijo rotundamente.

-Mientes...

-¡No miento!

-Mientes... -murmuró el Slytherin acercándose con peligro a la chica.

-No miento...

-Sí, si lo haces... mírame a los ojos y dime que no estas celosa.

Él cogió la barbilla de la castaña y la atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a perderse en sus ojos grises. Deseaba que confesara. Quería oír que todavía sentía algo. Algo. Cualquier cosa. Pero algo.

Era inútil. Todo era en vano. Absolutamente todo.

Se deseaban. Se anhelaban, se querían. No podían esconderlo.

_Si tus padres pusieron  
Ese mar de por medio  
Para hacerme olvidar  
El color caramelo de tu cuerpo en invierno,  
No les pudo salir peor._

Con furia se lanzaron uno encima del otro, besándose hasta no poder más. Sus lenguas entrelazadas, sus cuerpos candentes, sus manos temblorosas, sus labios sedientos, sus cabellos revueltos, sus dedos delicados, sus respiraciones entrecortadas, sus rostros sudorosos, sus ojos cerrados. En ellos todo había sido perdido. Una batalla sin fin, unos besos adictivos.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Aunque intentara no pensar en ello, era imposible, estaba preocupada. Hacía ya tres días que no se le veía el pelo a la serpiente. Aunque habían tenido una conversación Un tanto extraña, y habían vivido una situación que los delataba, sentía algo distinto. Algo muy interno, y lo anhelaba.

-Hermione, debes alegrar esa cara... nadie está tan pendiente de los exámenes. Te pasas los días estudiando y tus notas han bajado consideradamente... ¿Qué ocurre? –comentó su amiga Ginny en la sala común de Griffindors.

-Te presionas demasiado. Intentas hacer más de lo que puedes. –añadió Harry.

-Siento preocuparos... pero estoy bien, de verdad.

Sin duda no estaba bien.

-¡Chicos! –Ron entró gritando eufórico de alegría en la sala común –¡Seamus me ha contado la última noticia que corre por Howarts! ¡¡No os lo podéis ni imaginar!!

-Tranquilízate, Ron.

-¿De qué e trata? –preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-¡Es él! –soltó una carcajada -¡La asquerosa serpiente!

_La soledad me matar  
Es una jaula de cristal.  
Apenas puedo ni llorar.  
Quien sabe si tu estas igual_

-¿¡Malfoy!? –Hermione saltó de su silla.

-¡Puede que no vuelva más! –chilló emocionado.

-¿Q-qué... estás... diciendo? –tartamudeó nerviosa.

-¡Lucius Malfoy ha venido a buscar a ese hurón! Parece que se ha enterado de algo grave –informó Ron.

-Eso quiere decir que Malfoy... está en problemas –dedujo Ginny –, en graves problemas.

-¡Me gustaría ver su cara!

-Si he de ser sincero... me gustaría saber qué clase de problemas. –comentó Harry, triunfal.

-¿Hermione? –los tres chicos la miraron atentamente -¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te alegras? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Hermione?

-Responde Hermione... no nos asustes...

¿¡Problemas!? ¿¡Lucius Malfoy!? ¿¡Draco fuera de Howarst!? ¿¡Qué estaba ocurriendo!? Acaso él... acaso su padre se enteró de... ¿su relación? No... imposible, no podía ser eso. Se habían escondido muy bien. No podía ser eso... ¿O sí? Y Draco... ya no estaba para aclararle las dudas. Ya no estaba.

  
_La soledad me matara.  
No salgo de mi habitación.  
Me bate fuerte el corazón,  
Y sueño con tenerte aqu  
_

-E-estoy... b-bien... -consiguió articular esas dos palabras la prefecta.

¿Realmente estaba bien? No... pos supuesto y claramente que no. Toda ella estaba destrozada. Su mundo, sus ilusiones, su fe, sus posibilidades, su... esperanza. Quería verle. Lo necesitaba. Hablar y reír con él. Pelear –quizá –y abrazarle. ¿La había abandonado? Algo raro ocurría, tenía que averiguarlo.

_Antes de ti no hay antes y el después,  
Es un vulgar barco de papel._

__

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

**Comentarios**: ¡¡Siempre me sale como no quiero!! xD quería hacer que acabasen enfadados antes de que Draco se marchase.... Pero acabé por cambiar el final, no me convencía. Al principio Hermione se siente bastante sola, y aunque este capítulo no me salió muy "romántico" mas o menos quedó como quería. El objetivo era que Draky se fuera.... Jujujuju.... ¿volverá? ¿Irá Hermione a buscarlo? ¿Lucius se enteró de su relación?

¡Ya sé como acabará! Jujujujujuju.... Me costó mucho hallar un final que quedase decente, pero lo conseguí!!!!!! "Un ataque. Alguien muerto...¿o vivo? Su memoria... ella y Ron... Draco... "ese es el resumen. Creo que descifré demasiadas cosas xD Eske no kiero dejarlo demasiado claro.

Sobre mi otro fic: Ah, no es un sueño. Todavía no he empezado el siguiente capítulo. Sí... sí... lo sé... pero con tantos exámenes (la semana ke viene tengo 4 T.T) no me da tiempo.

En el siguiente capítulo todavía no estoy segura de la canción, solo sé que será de Busted (mis keridisimos Busted!!!!!!!!!! Woooow!!!) y será la de Losing You o la de When Day Turns Into Night.

A las contestaciones a los **RVWS**:

**Dark zelda 013:** Wola!! Tu rvw ha sido el primero del capítulo!! xD ¡gracias! Zabinni lo que quiere de Hermione no es muy bueno... es un aprovechado... va a lo que va... ¬¬

**Kire:** Gracias, preciosa!!! Así cualquiera se anima a escribir mas!! Xd uinss, por fin cuelgo el siguiente capítulo, lo tenía por la mitad y nunca encontraba tiempo ni inspiración para acabarlo. Espero que te guste!!

**Lira Garbo:** Holaa, wapísima!!!! Jujujujujuju... me he demorado un poco en escribir este capítulo, pero gracias por tus ánimos!!! Tienes razón, tanto juego tanto juego... es malo, acabarán rompiendose el corazón uno al otro... snif... sobre todo al final cuando ella.... Y él se quede.... Cuando pasa aquello... sniff (murmurando cosas extrañas) Draco se va con su padre, Lucius, supongo que a su casa. Parece algo grave... solo puedo decirte que tiene una ligera idea de lo de Hermione y Draco, pero es por otro asunto también. Yo espero impaciente el capítulo 18 del pianista!!! Ke me encanta!!!!!

**Zckpotter:** Wola!! Al final puse la que decías, sis, me pareció la más indicada. Muchas gracias por tus animos!!! Espero que sigas leyendo este fic! Cuídate mucho tu también!

**Sweet-ally:** cuanto tiempoooooooo!!! Snif.... Hacía mucho ke no nos comunicábamos mediante rvws... snif... pero como tú escribirás pronto de tus fics, ya podremos hablar más.... Verdad????? (no acepta un NO por respuesta) y sobre yo... pues... o.o ..... (sin palabras) claro.... Sí... escribí... ves? Aquí está el siguiente capítulo.... (habla con miedo, pues ha tardado mucho en escribirlo y a lo mejor a Sweet-ally no le hace ninguna gracia eso...) Pero bueeeeno!! ¡Por fin lo puse! Me había quedado atrancada a mitad del capítulo... y... jojo... la tumba claro que la cavaré, porque la vas a necesitar como no escribas pronto el siguiente capítulo de tus fics Without Knowing y Juntos a pesar de todo. Anda!!!! Pero si ya has puesto el 3º capítulo de este último!!! (acaba de verlo) y no me dices nada.... Yo sin saberlo y sin dejarte review... ¬¬... ahora lo leo mismo te dejo uno!!!!!!!! Yupiee!!! A leer, a leer, laralaaa!!!! Como lo dejes interesante... ya sabes lo que te espera... jujuujuajuajuajua (risa cínica) puedo ser muy sádica cuando quiero!!! Tú también me estas cayendo súper simpática!!!!! Eres genial!!!!

**Lialy:** Xikilla!!! Hace mucho también que no hablamos por el msn!! Tú también tienes que seguir TODOS tus fics... ¬¬... ke sino me enfado!! El de Ginny y Harry está precioso! En este capítulo Gin aparece más.... No mucho más... pero sí algo xD ¡¡hasta pronto!! ¡Espero que te guste este capítulo!

**Lady Black Malfoy:** Muchas gracias, xika!!!

**Black Mermaid:** Siii!!! Un día de estos Draco se dará cuenta de que la extraña mucho!!! Y aceptará que está perdidamente enamorado... tanto orgullo, tanta dignidad para no reconocer lo que realmente anhela... pche, pero al final su corazón lo salvará!! Hasta prontoo!!!

**Ninde Boot:** Weee!! Thanks!!!! Sie sie, "Draco está en su máximo esplendor" xD estoy totalmente de acuerdo!!! Y el fic tiene algunos defectos... pero me alegro de ke no los notaras y te guste, jeje. Sis, he recibido muchos reviews que querían la canción de la soledad me matará, incluido el tuyo! Y la puse. Lo de los personajes... XDDDD no es una paranoia tuya... ke va... si son muy coherentes!!! (nota: A Xiaoyu se le sube el ego a la cabeza) tralara!! A veces como la pagina está en inglés io también me hago un lío, para registrarme casi sufro un atake de nervios, jej. Yo me pasaré a leer tu fic!!! Espero ke hayas puesto nuevos capítulos.. ke sino... ¬¬

**Isilwen:** Wola!! Gracias!! Claro, Draco debe ser orgulloso y no aceptar sus sentimientos. Aunque en el fondo... es muy bueno, eso también tengo que plasmarlo XD es difícil escribir sobre este personaje. Que a veces muestre sus sentimientos, otras no, otras se abra completamente... buff... demasiado lioso xddd Pues me gustaría que me dieses tu opinión sobre este capítulo!!!

**Nopocks:** Wola!! Sis, akí está la continuación!

**A. Fanel Grandier:** jajaja. Sis, suelen suceder esas cosas si uno se keda atascado. La canción creo que si es la de Do you remember love? Muchas personas me lo han comentado, y he llegado a la conclusión de ke es esa, pero en español XDDD está muy bien esa canción, sis, bastante pegadiza (el otro dia me puse a cantarla en clase y mi amiga diciéndome "estas bien?? o.oUUU" y yo "sisi.. solo canto.... Larala.... ") bueno, cuídate!!!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **REVIEWS**!!!!!!!_


End file.
